The Broken Angel And Vampire
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: A Vampire by the name of Cassiel has taken it upon himself to protect the broken angel from the other monsters. He does not believe an angel should be in purgatory. Cassiel talks about himself to Castiel.


**I do not own Supernatural. This chapter is in a Point Of View of a Male Vampire in Purgatory who looks Fourteen Years Old.**

**The Broken Angel And Vampire**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I recall the time before I had been turned unwilling into a Vampire: I was fourteen years a vampire turned me. Ever since then I never aged in my appearance always appearing fourteen years old. I never had the chance to physically grow up. Forever stuck as looking fourteen and being short which sucks.

As a child I believed in angels, believed they protected humans that needed to be saved, believed they all had fluffy white wings, and all sorts of other stuff. I still believed there are angels despite being turned into a Vampire. How I died? I was killed by an angel for being a vampire. I never tasted human blood only animal blood. I wasn't upset about being killing. I had no one left in the world, no place of my own, no family, and no friends. I didn't want to place my family or friends in danger so I never went to see them. I was lonely. I was alone.

I noticed there was someone new to purgatory. He wasn't a vampire or anything. I could tell he is an angel. A Vampire attacked him and he didn't defend himself. I ran forward, tore off the Vampire's head with my bare hands, and looked at the angel's eyes. Those eyes don't belong on an angel…They look so damn broken. Angels shouldn't look so broken.

I check up on the broken angel every so often to see how he is doing…Each time he's in the same exact spot, looking at the water, and never moving from that location. Sometimes I hear bits and pieces of what he is muttering to himself. I make sure no monsters attack him.

I checked up on the broken angel he is bleeding and a vampire was smirking. I attacked that smirking Vampire, killed him, and looked at the angel.

"You are an angel and you should defend yourself from monsters." I told him.

"I'm a fallen one." He said quietly and his eyes still looking at the water.

"So? You are still an angel." I stated calmly. "Anyway, What is your name?"

"Castiel." He told me and his eyes were looking at the rocks.

"That's kind of funny." I said while smiling to myself. "My name is Cassiel. I use to be human before I was unwillingly turned into a Vampire. My parents had named me Cassiel after the angel of solitude and tears. I use to have a little sister named Gabriel and an older brother named Jophiel."

I tossed a little rock across the water and smiled bitterly to myself. Sometimes thinking about the past makes me feel depressed, a little bitter, and at times tears end up running down my cheeks.

"I never asked to be turned into a Vampire. I never even knew there were such creatures as Vampires." I commented while tossing another little rock. "I was turned into one when I was fourteen. It was on my birthday."

I clenched my fists, took a deep breath, and slowly released it.

"Want to know how it all happened?" I asked the angel and there was no answer only silence. "It was a few days before my birthday. I decided to go explore the woods and there was a man there with blood all around his mouth and on his shirt. Didn't know it at the time he was a Vampire."

"I thought he was injured and wanted to help him. It didn't matter he was a stranger. I wanted to help because I loved helping others. Before I could say anything. He grabbed me, hand over my mouth, and took me away." I went on and tossed another little rock making it skip across the water. "He tied me up, a smirk on his lips, and his eyes flashing. I was frightened."

I ran my hand through my blond hair, took a deep breath, and looked at the angel.

"I had silently prayed and hoped an angel would show up to save me or for anyone to save me." I told him. "It was horrible, Castiel. What that Vampire did to me for those four days before he turned me into a Vampire. The things he did to me...I still have nightmares about it."

Castiel looked at me and I looked at him.

"I wished he had killed me instead of turning me into a Vampire." I stated to the angel and I wiped my eyes that started to tear up.

"At least if I had died a human...I might have gone to heaven. I didn't do anything wrong or anything. I believed in God and angels. I prayed every night, went to Church, didn't wish anything bad on anyone, helped people, read the bible, and other stuff." I whispered and forced myself to laugh even though tears started falling down my cheeks. "In the end...Got turned into a Vampire at the age of fourteen...after a year of being a Vampire got killed by an angel for being a Vampire, and been in purgatory for who knows how long...I only took blood from animals never from a human."

Castiel was silent, he was looking down at the rocks, and I wiped my tears away. I glanced around and there are no monsters at the moment.

"You don't deserve to be in purgatory, Castiel." I told him and he slowly shook his head in disagreement. "I mean it. Angels shouldn't be in purgatory only monsters."

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You...What did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
